1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna, and more particularly to an indoor antenna.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional indoor antenna 90 is provided for receiving digital signals and has a cover 91, a cable panel, a cable 92, a hanging hole 93, a pad 94, and a bracket 95. The cable panel is mounted in the cover 91. The cable 92 is electrically connected with the cable panel and extends out of the cover 91. The hanging hole 93 is formed in a rear side of the cover 91 for hanging the antenna 90 on a wall. The pad 94 is mounted on the rear side of the cover 91 for disposing the antenna 90 flattened on a ground. The bracket 95 is mounted on the rear side of the cover 91 for erecting the antenna 90 upright on the ground. Therefore, the indoor antenna can be assembled in different ways depending on different demands.
However, the conventional indoor antenna 90 has a structural limit. Arrangement of the cable 92 is difficult for a user though the indoor antenna 90 can be assembled in different ways. For example, for aesthetics demand and for reducing an installation space of the indoor antenna 90, the rear side of the cover 91 is arranged to abut the wall or ground. However, when the cover 91 abuts the wall or the ground, a portion of the cable 92 that protrudes out of the cover 91 may be bent, such that the digital signal transmitted by the cable 92 may be lost because of the bent cable 92. At the same time, the bent cable 92 may affect the assembling of the indoor antenna 90, such that the cover 91 cannot accurately abut the ground or the wall.